


【阳光夺取计划】【无惨炭篇】

by moderejd



Category: Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba
Genre: M/M, all炭 - Freeform, 无惨炭 - Freeform, 灶门炭治郎 - Freeform, 鬼舞辻无惨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderejd/pseuds/moderejd
Summary: 人类abo，鬼非abo的设定车系列之一
Kudos: 54





	【阳光夺取计划】【无惨炭篇】

他若是看着我，眼眸就刻着火，不断逃离。  
这么想的话，也许昏迷算是某种安慰吧。  
鬼舞辻无惨没在院内脱鞋，他离开无限城的时间比自己预料中要晚很多，等到走进屋子后说的上是尘埃落定。黑死牟抱着刀靠着墙壁闭目养神，被子里缩着眼带泪水的灶门炭治郎。  
旖旎之味残留房间，他不经意的深呼吸，从中寻找着阳光的味道。  
“呜…啊…”鬼的嗅觉和人相比敏感多了，他当然能闻到对方身上上弦之一的味道，合作伙伴看他进屋就睁开眼睛，微微扬起的头带了点血色。  
实在烦躁不堪。  
“失败了。”无惨无视发声的黑死牟，只是弯腰把炭治郎从被子中抱起来，凑近嗅他身上的味道。  
无法形容的阳光的气味，他抱着炭治郎的时候很用力。鬼舞辻无惨几次抽紧了手，他和之前一样把脸埋在炭治郎身上，看着没有挣扎的人类疲惫的睡样一边靠上他的胸膛一边测试盯着面无表情的上弦之一。   
6只眼睛回望而来，鬼舞辻无惨沉默不语，深呼吸时他又叹气，脸上青筋暴起的鬼对现状不满，可能这源自恶鬼糟糕的占有欲。“我的东西被人碰了。”这样的念头在脑海转圈，他觉得懊恼，又觉得自己不明原因的可笑。  
这可是你自己下达的命令，鬼舞辻无惨自言自语。  
不过是提前服从，而且黑死牟并未成功标记他。  
但是他仍然心生不满，看向面前人类时，凌辱欲和索取欲在耳边低语，他却只是仰头亲他的眼角，还算轻柔的抚过少年脸颊。  
“黑死牟，”鬼舞辻无惨伸手拉开了那床被子，炭治郎身上很温暖，被子也很温暖，鬼王有些突发奇想的解了西装外套，偏头呼唤部下时脱了外套，看着望来的他冷淡的抿唇仰头。  
“出去，守在门口。”命令下达，他掀开被子大发慈悲的没把炭治郎掀翻在地，无惨从背后抱住他，自己也缩进被褥内侧身躺下。  
“明白了。”黑死牟的六目依次眨动，移开视线关上了门。   
无惨大人打算怎么做呢?

听说人类的性爱会用更温柔的方式。   
无惨脱掉自己的外套时没想太多，他简单的理了理衬衫，就侧躺在炭治郎旁边，搂着他的腰盯着人类少年的脸开始思考。  
说不上纤细，可和鬼比又太瘦弱，他在内心诽谤鬼杀队年轻成员的身体，四下抚摸的时候揉捏他的腹肌和腰即软肉。  
“…呜…”人类发生的声音就和身体一样柔软，他难得听到炭治郎发出这样的声音觉得新奇。无惨眯着眼继续这样轻柔的抚摸，他有意控制力度没太过火，只是让睡梦中的炭治郎发出数道微小的呻吟，躲闪时阴差阳错的往他怀抱里倚靠。  
那时下意识的把他往怀中多搂了几寸，虽然是在温暖的被褥里，但自己的身体没什么温度。  
“真热啊”人类的温度实在是个陌生的东西，他抱着怀里赤裸的少年顺着他的腰往上抚摸，揉捏到的肉有些带点少年人的柔软，他没用力就会因为触碰微微凹陷，拿指甲剐蹭时，本就热的温度还能再上一度。  
这个人的身体真烫，太阳也会是这种温度吗?  
鬼王一面继续突发奇想一面尝试思考，人类被冰凉的鬼手碰到后下意识的哆嗦，他几乎陷在无惨怀里。  
本来这该是你死我活的战斗现场，可炭治郎因为熟睡在无惨面前前所未有的安静，他感觉这个安静不下来的小仇人因为举动往他身上蹭。   
“…”明明只是自然的把摸着腰的手移动到罩着他的胸口，他就下意识躲闪的后退，紧紧贴着他，呼噜呼噜的均匀呼吸着。  
像只小猫，倒也不错。  
无惨微微眯着眼，略微的新奇让他维持现状，被贴近的身体虽有衣物遮盖可也不太厚实，人类过于炽热的温度摸上去很舒服。他的臀部和身体不同倒有些肉，因为此时姿势硬在贴在他身上，贴靠下腹偶有磨蹭，隔着裤子也能感觉到的某种感觉令他恶趣味从生，略有些玩味的盯着他时舔了人类侧脸。  
在做什么美梦啊，灶门炭治郎，你知道我想做什么吗?   
“真是可笑，” 无惨觉得在这个状态下侵犯他也许不错，不设防的炭治郎到底还是个稚嫩孩童。“粗暴点不错吧，炭治郎。”他故意在他耳边低语，然后手上开始揉捏他的胸口。  
贴在掌中的肌肤微微用力就能压出痕迹，少年本身的身躯曲线让抚摸不是一无所获。他悠闲的折腾他，猜想人类的前戏和性爱是否能刻上那个所有标记。  
虽然这些知识全来自鬼的视角共享，虽然这些只是没有自己做过的人类举动。  
但是很有趣，足够了。  
男人的胸口理所当然的平坦，但也不是没有触感，少年的身躯比起肌肉壮汉还是很柔软的，无惨没看到也能从手里触感感觉到他胸口被揉捏时的微小变化，胀起的乳头贴着他的指缝，随着揉捏挤压让炭治郎发出了茫然的哼哼声，那些柔软东西被鬼肆意妄为的玩弄，他听着他的悲鸣好像在听小鸟唱歌，心情愉快的用吻奖励他。   
尖牙蹭过了他的脖颈腺体，无惨试探性的轻咬，嗅着炭治郎的气味期望其中混杂别味。  
他仰头贴上了炭治郎涨红的脸，落入手中的小少年脸颊滚烫，他对他梦中熟睡也会起反应会羞愧的模样起了兴趣，在他“啊…啊。”的无意识呻吟声里解开了皮带，把被他紧紧贴着的下身别出衣物外，带着恶意的凝视对方的侧脸。  
热，太热了，温热感，无惨一手环住炭治郎去摸他的胸，又把自己的右手后移揉起了炭治郎的屁股。  
虽然是个脑袋硬的小鬼，搭配的身体经过训练在鬼面前还是脆弱的不堪一击，他一用力就在对方的臀部留下了拉扯的红色痕迹。人类健康的肌肤那么简单触碰就会留下印记，他于是愈发觉得傲慢，脸贴着炭治郎的侧脸舔他眼角泪晶，又把对方往自己怀里按了一截。  
为了让他屈辱的夹着自己的下身而抽回了分开他腿的腿，无惨在恶趣味的注视下看着翘起的下身被对方的腿夹着，贴着他的下腹根部偶随着炭治郎的躲闪举动被磨蹭。  
我真是太温柔了啊，鬼王简直想眯着眼自夸，他没做本来想的粗暴侵犯而是换了这种更人类的方式。也许是被抢走猎物的懊恼，无惨不介意现在慢慢料理手中少年。  
他现在开始觉得身上剩下的衣服也相当碍事，他合衣躺下，他实际上连西装皮鞋都没脱下，正式又可笑，连他自己都觉得这样真怪，但该大声控诉的人类却还没醒。  
真无趣，他想着用腿去分开炭治郎并住的腿，试图让现状变得更加【亲近】。  
为了拨开他的腿从腿之间穿过的鞋也许踩到他哪里，炭治郎偶有一抖，他会因为触碰和被碰到迷糊的调整位置，几次自顾自的往他怀里缩着。  
磨蹭时手指勾到他的衬衫，硬是让无惨本来束得整整齐齐的衬衫口子被解开了好几个，贴着的皮肤都被近在咫尺的炽热人体暖上了几个温度。  
听上去像是回应一样的诱惑，无惨如此思考时仰头去舔他的侧脸，他放慢速度和力道从耳垂一路吻到嘴角，那时候拥抱当然继续，压着炭治郎的他活动手去抚摸他的腿，感觉贴靠的人体磨蹭自己的分身，毫无自知的继续诱惑。  
“坏孩子，”毫无理由的诽谤随着话语加深，无惨调整身体方便活动，他打了个响指，用上之前对炭治郎用过一次的血鬼术，抚摸腿部的手往他的身上覆盖粘液，带着催情效果的白浊液体本身就崩当做润滑液，他磨蹭的腿根肌肤因为液体靠近不适应的并住扭动了几下，昏迷中的炭治郎因为噩梦睡得不太安稳，又因为他做的手脚，根本没法醒过来。  
“~”无惨饶有兴致的继续吻他，恶趣味在现状继续蔓延，鬼王索性搂着他看被欲望折磨的人类自己怎么做，偶尔给这烈火添柴，他贴着他的腿根用下身磨蹭炭治郎被迫挺起的下身。  
“啊…哈哇…”下意识挣扎，噩梦缠绕的男孩一头撞上了他的下巴，又和聚会时靠在他怀里时一样，像个蹦跳的鱼。无惨往上挺腰，润滑剂蹭的他身下湿滑一片，轻微活动就可以四处乱动，贴着他的下腹和睾丸时，发出让男孩腿软的咕叽咕叽的声音。  
鬼舞辻无惨享受惨叫和抗拒，温柔和恶意并非排斥词，他测身压住炭治郎让他怎样活动都无法拜托自己，拥抱比起最初类似兄弟的更靠近恋人的，因为活动愈发暧昧不堪。这样多好?他用这些事调剂自己的坏心情，听着炭治郎含糊的悲鸣，嘲笑他的身体和声音不同在讨要亲近。  
可以用不知廉耻来嘲笑他了，他的嘴角无法收敛的弯起。  
用兴致勃勃来形容绝对没错，灰暗房间无法遮盖鬼的视野，无惨的手比之前害怕苏醒时比已经加大了不少力度，他呼呼发笑，更是用力的压着他的腰去迎合自己磨蹭腿的举动，柔软的人类发烫的身体包裹得很舒服，他知道里面会更舒服，但他鬼舞辻无惨，比那些部下更能沉住气。  
他自傲的想着，又要去吻为了逃避而仰着头深呼吸的炭治郎。  
在他怀里动弹不得的人类脸涨得通红，催情药物和渴望本能在身上反复循环，也让他的呼吸一阵急促一阵缓慢，无惨觉得他的腿摆动的幅度是在奔跑，炭治郎到底是他有活力的仇敌，恐怕正做着逃跑的梦，而不是温顺的被他抱在怀里。   
“你这个愚蠢的人类。”于是自视甚高的鬼王含住耳垂，柔声【埋怨】着不乖的猎物。  
丝毫不知的人类低声喘息，沉浸在噩梦中糯声低语。  
“炼狱先生···”分别之梦纠缠内心，也许少年仍站在那辆列车上逃走，懊恼前辈的奔走和自己的被捕。  
这些鬼舞辻无惨从来不关心，只是他觉得这事扰乱兴趣，让他心情变糟。  
为什么只是在面对【我】的时候，就如此的不乖巧呢。  
“好好看看现在在你面前的是谁，”他掀起炭治郎的身躯直接压在了对方身上，被掀翻而趴伏的少年因为动作太大声音哽咽，无惨抽回了抚摸的手从背后压住他的肩膀，俯身的身躯往前压动，本就在穴口附近磨蹭的下身强行往内挤入，让迷糊的炭治郎都下意识的抓住了皱起的被褥。  
“给我看清楚，”他俯身咬住炭治郎的后颈，无惨挥手施展血鬼术，之前的催眠和现在的唤醒比是温和到说不出的手段，炭治郎几乎算是被他咬醒的，从背后往内推着他身体活动的无惨毫无怜悯意味的用力动腰，异物肿胀的刺激让炭治郎迅速清醒，他瞪大眼睛不知所措，在看清面前房间镜子里前，误会是之前半梦半醒时的恶鬼，匆忙得想要推开他。  
“放开我，黑死···”心情变得更糟了。  
“我说了，好好看清楚我是谁，”加重声音又重重撞过去，无惨压着炭治郎的肩膀强迫他俯身抬起腰际去迎合自己，“···?!”之前的轻松心情随着撞击愈烈反倒没有缓解，妄想逃走的人类OMEGA被激烈的快感冲刷意志，他的思维几乎即可瓦解，炭治郎一时无法理解为何刚刚还在列车上进行殊死搏斗，现在却被恶鬼按着头晃动着进行交欢。  
他依稀从背后的鬼身上嗅到愤怒，身上的某种鬼怪异臭盖住了对方的气息让他难以辨别，炭治郎拼命的仰头，都没能从灰暗房间的镜子里看清背后的到底是谁。  
“放开我！？”愤怒也从他的内心翻腾，炭治郎相同瞪开压在自己背后的鬼，他对背后紧贴的触感和后穴异样的肿胀感觉觉得羞耻，不知道是睡眠还是别的原因导致的双腿发软持续蔓延，“真是不乖。”嗤笑，猛烈的撞击感从背后传来，“啊··！”炭治郎继续下意识的弯腰瘫软，他觉得无法呼吸的吐出舌头难堪的呻吟，根本无法压抑，背后的气息就好像发情期Alpha四散开来的信息素，他闻着味道都觉得腿脚发软，性爱本身又是这个身体期待的事，正和之前一样，与他意识相反的主动迎合着。  
真糟糕，真糟糕，必须快点拜托···他着急的抓住枕头，在脑海安抚自己的炭治郎想着自己是长男不可以哭不可以这么软弱，却还是忍不住在对方又一次抽出异物的深深撞击下发出示弱的呻吟声。  
这次看清了俯下身吻他的是谁，仇人鬼舞辻无惨舔着他的脖子，在腺体位置调笑般的轻咬。  
是因为他要这么做，刚刚才没被黑死牟标记吗···？炭治郎只觉得惊恐，被仇人标记这种事哪怕是玩笑也听得人恼火，可他想要挣扎却又完全挣脱不开鬼舞辻无惨的怀抱，身体紧贴的恶鬼居然有体温般的温暖，这种温度是被自己身体带上去的话，在昏迷的这个时候到底进行过几次了啊。  
“鬼舞辻无惨···”咬牙切齿的称呼，又因为无惨舔舐脖颈变得虚弱些许，炭治郎能嗅到鬼王身上不甚明显的情绪气息，他的举动缓和了一会才再继续，像是对他的态度满意，才给了炭治郎一些喘气的机会。  
“认出我了？”鬼托着他的下巴低头热吻，舌头纠缠住炭治郎的吸允纠缠，深吻和背后仍然不停的举动让他几乎窒息，鬼对他无法呼吸的瞳孔上翻觉得满意，偏偏又在炭治郎真的要再次昏迷前咬了他的嘴唇，舔着他嘴角的血又撞了过去。  
“时候不错，”调侃般的语调，炭治郎觉得有些不妙，可无惨的手更加有力，活动身体又往内挺近一截的鬼露出了愉快的气味，在体内更胀几分的器官让迷乱的OMEGA觉得头皮发麻。  
有什么很糟糕的事情要发生···有这种感觉时，已经感觉到他的分身往内灌输得东西把身体撑得要炸开了。“啊···啊··”太糟糕了··这也是噩梦吗？炭治郎仰头感觉体内几乎溢出的热流灌输感，为自己的声音和自然反应的身体觉得羞耻。这一定也是噩梦，因为鬼舞辻无惨毫无停下的意思，只是抱着他的腰保持连接的状态把炭治郎疲软的身体翻过来，压下去又吻了他。  
急躁而霸道，吻带给他压迫般的窒息感，炭治郎身躯发抖，可无惨还在自顾自的活动腰，他的嘴角有时上弯，更多时候保持冷淡的下幅，居高临下时表情隐藏在黑暗中让炭治郎没法看清，他至是能闻出鬼舞辻无惨十分生气，他像在发泄一样，因为某些原因在对他不满，于是忽视他的痛苦和哀求继续这场凌辱。  
好痛，胀得痛死了···身体好像被举动带着移动，他大口呼吸的时候忍耐不住落泪，炭治郎感觉自己几乎要被撞出床铺，他才意识到无惨和自己都还靠着着被子，衣衫半解的鬼舞辻无惨拉着他的手臂，肩膀一个劲的动腰，让炭治郎每每在剧烈的快感下觉得自己要被撞飞出去，或是因为仇敌这样的【撞击】死去。  
在这样下去···在这样下去····  
可是鬼舞辻无惨无视的他的悲鸣再次俯身下去，炭治郎盯着近在咫尺的那双红眸，被迫搂住他的肩膀接受鬼的吻和贴靠。  
“看着我，叫我的名字。”鬼舞辻无惨不过是自顾自的再次强调，在炭治郎瞪大眼睛时眯着眼抱着他的身体又强行往内顶了一截，下身似乎被什么柔软的地方包裹着，抗拒而恐惧的人类仍在抽动身体，挤得他觉得心里发痒，想要继续这场单方面的满足凌辱。  
对，这就是凌辱，他在内心淡淡的重复。  
鬼王吻着低头的少年，盯着自己想要标记的OMEGA，安抚躁动的内心说着不急。  
比起标记他占有他，更多的念头闪耀着火光，他就好像在对什么发着脾气，没有说出来的话和声音，全都在这个时候成了火热欲望的燃料。  
“叫我的名字，炭治郎。”他又摸着怀中少年的头强调了一声，他又咬着牙宁愿咬住他的脖子也不愿开口。  
本想稍微温柔一点的，本想对你好一点的，本想看看，所谓人类的性爱和举动，是否有帮助的。  
无惨伸手捏着炭治郎的头发让他松开咬着自己的牙齿，凑近张嘴咬住了他的嘴唇，把被子掀开，任由少年因为看到镜子中自己的残像发出惊呼的悲鸣。  
鬼舔了舔嘴中血气，微微摇头说了声“真不乖。”比起对你温柔，果然还是试试看多【试】几次吧。  
他拉着炭治郎低头亲吻他的胸膛，觉得面前柔软的身躯中，有颗过于碍事的心在讨厌的跳动着。  
快点属于我吧，愚蠢的赫灼之子。


End file.
